Gatito azul
by Be my candy
Summary: A Harry le llega en clase un gato hecho de papel azul que le lleva poemas de un misterioso chico ¿Quien lo envía? y lo más importante ¿Por qué? Sera él? No puede ser
1. Chapter 1

Porque son, niño, tus ojos  
verdes como el mar, te quejas;  
verdes los tienen las náyades,  
verdes los tuvo Minerva,  
y verdes son las pupilas  
de las _hourís _del Profeta.

El verde es gala y ornato  
del bosque en la primavera;  
entre sus siete colores  
brillante el Iris lo ostenta,  
las esmeraldas son verdes;  
verde el color del que espera,  
y las ondas del océano  
y el laurel de los poetas.

Es tu mejilla temprana  
rosa de escarcha cubierta,  
en que el carmín de los pétalos  
se ve al través de las perlas.

_Y sin embargo,  
sé que te quejas  
porque tus ojos  
crees que la afean,  
pues no lo creas._

Que parecen tus pupilas  
húmedas, verdes e inquietas,  
tempranas hojas de almendro  
que al soplo del aire tiemblan.

Es tu boca de rubíes  
purpúrea granada abierta  
que en el estío convida  
a apagar la sed con ella,

_Y sin embargo,  
sé que te quejas  
porque tus ojos  
crees que la afean,  
pues no lo creas._

Que parecen, si enojado  
tus pupilas centellean,  
las olas del mar que rompen  
en las cantábricas peñas.

_Y sin embargo,  
sé que te quejas  
porque tus ojos  
crees que la afean:  
pues no lo creas._

Que entre las rubias pestañas,  
junto a las sienes semejan  
broches de esmeralda y oro  
que un blanco armiño sujetan.

Porque son, niño, tus ojos  
verdes como el mar te quejas;  
quizás, si negros o azules  
se tornasen, lo sintieras.

Harry leía el papel, parecía un poema o una canción, la verdad no sabia que era pero no había duda, era tierno.

-¿Harry?

El moreno respingo. En mitad de clase de encantamientos un pequeños gatito hecho de papel azul se había aparecido a su lado trayendo consigo aquel papel, que al parecer lo mando alguien que comprendía su molestia con sus ojos.

Al terminar de leer lo doblo cuidadosamente y lo guardo en su libreta ya fuera de quien fuera era bastante lindo.

El pequeño gato empezó a maullar molesto, al parecer, quería una contestación.

Rápidamente Harry arrancó un pedazo de papel y puso: "¿Quien eres? Es muy lindo de tu parte"

El gato desapareció con el papelito.

Más tarde apareció de nuevo, esta vez, con la contestación. El minino saltaba alegremente alrededor de Harry mientras se enrollaba en sus tobillos. El papelito decía: "Me alegro de que te guste Harry". Este se sonrojó y le repitió la pregunta "¿Quien eres¿Eres un chico?".

La contestación regreso pronto, junto al mimoso gato; "Si, soy un chico. Por cierto, te ves hermoso cuando te sonrojas" Harry, si es posible se ruborizo más despidiendo calor palpable.

Pero… el chico, (no sabía por que pero estaba decidido a creer que era un chico) debía estar en la misma clase que en ese momento si lo había visto ruborizarse.

Miró a su alrededor. Nadie se le ocurría. Era una clase Slytherin - Gryffindor como siempre.

Miró a su derecha: Ron. No definitivamente no. La letra del papel que sostenía en su mano era hermosa, en cambio aquellos garabatos más parecían salidos de Grawp que de un ser humano. Miró hacia atrás. Seamus, demasiado chica. Dean, demasiado redonda. Neville, demasiado dispareja.

Pero el gato apareció de nuevo. "Aún sigues sin saber quien soy, Harry" Así que había visto como veía en las redacciones de sus compañeros. Miró nuevamente el papel. Tenia añadido un "Te ves tan inocente con esa cara de confusión jejeje" Bien. Definitivamente aquel tipo estaba loco.

El chico Dorado guardó nuevamente el papel, sin saber exactamente por que lo hacía y quien era el autor, sin embargo decidió ignorar al gatito quien llegó a los 5 minutos de haber tomado esa decisión y se puso a lanzar gruñidos molestos al moreno que trato de no inmutarse hasta que…

-¡JODER!

-¡Señor Potter! Haga el favor de no decir esas majaderías, y no interrumpir mi clase

-Si señor, lo siento, no se repetirá- murmuró el moreno frotándose el tobillo el cual ostentaba 3 diminutos (pero algo profundos) arañazos.

Agarró rápidamente el papel y antes de abrirlo decidió mandar una contestación: "¡Haber avisado que el gato tenia garras!" Inmediatamente abrió la contestación pensando que si seguía así jamás se enteraría como encantar una tortuga para enseñarle judo aunque la verdad el mundo no se perdería de mucho.

* * *

**Aquí de nuevo con una historia salida de mi desbaratada imaginación, esta vez he estado cuidando mucho los errores eh! Jejeje a quien le interese el poema no es de Draco (bueno en mi fic si¿no? xd) es de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, uno de mis poetas favoritos y es la Rima XII, claro con algunos pequeños cambios; como cambiar niña por niño y quitar una estrofa, (lo se soy un monstruo) odie cortar un poma de ese genio, pero en esa estrofa hablaban de las hermosas trenzas y pues ejem...Harry con trenzas no me apetece ¿estamos? Y en el fic ,valga la redundancia, Draco ni conoce a Bécquer o hacemos como que no existió nunca, es decir que el poema Draco lo inventa, así como un par de canciones y poemas que veremos en el siguiente capi y bueno...ese es el adelanto muajajaja**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionado  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorado

Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando...

Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que, me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte, lo que yo siento.

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre

Harry estaba embobado ¿Quién escribía cosas tan lindas? Si hasta se le había quitado el enojo de los arañazos (que en ese momento escocían).

La contestación al papelito anterior llegó "Lo siento" decía. Sip, definitivamente el chico era lindo. Momento… ¿El había pensado eso? Si, sabia que desde hacía tiempo que era bisexual, y que le iban más los chicos pero otra cosa era enamorarse de la primera persona que te manda papelitos. Tenía, necesitaba, saber quien era. Suspiró y siguió revisando las letras de sus compañeros de casa, si era así seguiría revisando la letra de cada habitante de Hogwarts hasta descubrirlo. Seamus, letra demasiado débil, Dean, demasiado gorda. Además esos dos andaban juntos desde hace una semana y no se fijaban ni por donde pisaban por estar mirando embobados a otros. Volteó. La de Neville, demasiado ¿ilegible?, la de Ernie era inclinada hacia la izquierda la de…

-¡Sr. Potter!

- ¡Yo no fui! – exclamó asustado el chico.

- Así ha de tener la conciencia, Potter – dijo divertido el Profesor – Haga el favor de fijarse en su propia redacción y no en la de sus compañeros, si no me ver obligado a quitarle puntos a su casa.

- Si señor.

Escribió otro papel: "¿Ves que problemas me causas? Dime quien eres"

-¡Sr. Malfoy!

- ¿Mm? – dijo el aludido levantando la cabeza y poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Deje de encantar papeles, y concéntrese en su redacción.

- Si profesor.

Harry rodó los ojos. Tenía que ser Malfoy quien se pusiera a hechizar papeles. En eso Harry cayó en cuenta. ¿Papeles? Miro lo que tenia en la mano.¿Será que Malfoy…? Nah. Seguro ya estaba delirando. Tenía que convencer a Hermione para que dejara de utilizar el lápiz adhesivo muggle (que en mi pueblo llaman prit xd) le estaba haciendo pensar rarezas.

Pero siguió recibiendo poemas del misterioso chico. Algunas francamente le encantaban.

Estaba por sonar la campana. Harry estaba enamorado del misterioso admirador secreto. Le había robado el corazón con sus poemas Pero (a pesar de todo) no le había contado quien era.

Al salir del salón, Harry procuro tropezar fingidamente con Draco, pero le salió tan mal que tropezó de verdad y empezó a ver el suelo demasiado cerca de su rostro para ser sano. Pensando que se iba a romper el hocico en el suelo, Harry cerró los ojos e intento meter las manos pero antes de llegar al suelo algo lo sujetó a tiempo. Al abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontró con otros ojos de impresionante plata fundida que lo miraban ¿Preocupados? Estaban tan cerca que podían aspirar cada uno el aroma del otro, menta y chocolate la combinación perfecta, labios sensualmente rojos uno, adorablemente sonrosados del otro, a punto de fundirse, pero como nada perfecto dura mucho…

-¿DRACO?

Harry casi da contra el suelo al soltarlo bruscamente el rubio. Blaise Zabini miraba la escena con los ojos del tamaño de platos y tamaña boca por el suelo.

Ante esto un muy sonrojado Malfoy y un Potter fingiendo demencia separaron sus caminos.

En las mazmorras…

-No se por que interrumpiste Blaise.

- Muajaja lo siento pero mi lado maléfico y malvado salió a relucir- contesto le moreno sacudiéndose y poniendo cara de circunstancias.

-Hm ¿Qué te parecería si yo te interrumpiera en un momento igual con la Comadreja eh?- dijo malévolamente Draco.

- No serás capaz- exclamó Zabini poniéndose bastante pálido.

- Jajaja, con solo ver tu cara me doy, al menos, por algo pagado – rió el ojiplateado- mira escucha esto:

Por una mirada, un mundo;

por una sonrisa, un cielo;

por un beso... yo no sé

qué te diera por un beso.

-Wow eres el maestro en esto Draco

- Claro contesto este dándose aires fingidos de suficiencia.

- No me creo que se lo des al cara rajada.

- ¡Hey! Solo yo le puedo decir así.

- Ho claro, es tu propiedad.

- Si mío, y de nadie más – murmuró el Slytherin con una mirada que Zabini no pudo descifrar.- ¿Por cierto has visto mi libreta? – dijo repentinamente

En pasillos no muy lejos de esa conversación…

Harry Potter abrió la libreta de Pociones de Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. La comparo con un papel que tenía en la otra mano y los abrió aun más. No sólo coincidían. Era la misma letra. –¿Sería posible?- se pregunto

-¡POTTER!

El Gryffindor miró a su alrededor. El rubio avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia el.

-¿Qué demonios haces con mi libreta?- dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas y mirándolo enfadado pero al ver la cara del moreno y ver el papel que tenia en la mano encajo piezas y abrió la boca.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Por qué….es decir… tu… yo… nosotros?

-Potter si quieres decir todos los pronombres es tu problema yo me voy- susurró el rubio con su deje habitual de sarcasmo, mas con la mirada en el suelo y una mirada con tanta desesperanza, desconsuelo y desengaño (en fin todas las que empiezan con des) que Harry lo tomó por la barbilla y la alzo obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Yo… - intento contestar Draco sonrojándose tiernamente

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre.

Recitó el interrogado (o sea Draco) el pensamiento o poema que minutos antes había leído Harry.


	3. Bonus Chapter

Blaise caminaba tarareando por los pasillos

-Boom boom boom boom I want you in my room, lets spend the night together, this night until forever- Boom boom boom boom i want a double room, lets spend the night together, together in my room

Pero al doblar la esquina se topó con nada más (y nada menos) con lo que menos esperaría ver cualquier estudiante de Howgarts, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se abrazaban y besaban con amor y pasión pero a la vez con la timidez de quien prueba un fruto prohibido, algo que se le ha sido negado (según los cálculos de Blaise) por 5 largos años.

Escondiéndose detrás de una estatua Blaise sonreía picadamente con una sonrisilla traviesa a la vez que se agachaba y recogía del suelo una hoja de papel,

Para amarte necesito una razón  
y es difícil creer que no exista  
una más que este amor  
sobra tanto dentro  
de este corazón  
que a pesar de que dicen  
que los años son sabios  
todavía se siente el dolor

Al terminar de leerlo Blaise toco el papel murmurando un hechizo y empezó a sonar por todo Howgarts un música y una voz de mujer que cantaba lo escrito en el papel.

Descubrí lo que  
significa una rosa  
me enseñaste decir  
mentiras piadosas  
para poder a verte  
a horas no adecuadas  
y a reemplazar palabras  
por miradas  
y fue por ti que escribí más  
de 100 canciones  
y hasta perdoné tus  
equivocaciones  
y fue por ti que descubrí  
lo que es amar  
lo que es amar...

Sonrió pensando que le pesiría ayuda a Draco para hacerle un poema a ese lindo Gryffindor despistado y de ojos azuls. Aun que quiza cuando estuviera menos ocupado...

**

* * *

**

**Hola!! Lamento no poder actualizar rápido pero aquí ya les traje el final de el fic. No se que les habrá pareció pero quiero agradecer sinceramente a :**

**Laura 300099**

**N- Darcy**

**Carli- chan**

**Y todas las personas que me leyeron y pusieron el fic en favoritos o lo marcaron! Muchas gracias**

**Los poemas y/o canción es utilizados en el Capitulo 2 y 3 fueron:**

**Rima XXIII – Gustavo A. Bécquer (poema)**

**Yo quisiera –Reik (canción)**

**Antología –Shakira (canción)**

**Y finalmente (y por si a alguien le interesa) la canción que tararea Blaise q es una de mis favoritas y quería meterla de algún modo se llama Boom boom boom y es de los Vengaboys**


End file.
